1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for adaptive audio quality control using Bluetooth. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for adaptive audio quality control in order to improve a high quality audio transmission function of a Bluetooth Audio Visual (AV) profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a high quality audio is transmitted using Bluetooth, a constant compression ratio, controlled by software, is generally used and a constant quality audio, controlled by the software, is generally transmitted. More specifically, a compression ratio of a Sub Band Codec (SBC) encoder, which is used for compression of the high quality audio transmission, is fixed at a specific value.
However, when a wireless channel status degrades or when a resource status of an AV player degrades due to, for example, multitasking and the like, if a fixed compression ratio is used, the audio quality degrades due to a lack of available resources or a connection becomes unstable due to the poor wireless channel status.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for adaptive audio quality control using Bluetooth in a multitasking environment.